The Creeper
The Creeper is the sixth episode of the twelfth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally broadcast on 27th September 2009. Synopsis A cat burglar is on the loose, one known as "the Creeper", but the wave of burglaries they have committed, seem to have finally led to murder, when David Roper is found smothered in his bed on the Chettham family estate. Yet DCI Barnaby and DS Jones learn he may have been planning to write a book that could have been quite uncomfortable for someone, leading the pair to determine whether members of the Chettham family, or their friends, were responsible. Plot DCI Barnaby finds himself in charge of investigating The Creeper, a man who has been entering peoples homes in the dead of night, after the Chief Constable becomes the latest victim. It all becomes more serious when after one of the burglaries, a man is found dead in his bed. The dead man is David Roper, a ghostwriter by profession who was staying with the Chettam family. They had spent the previous evening at the home of Jack Filby who now owned the Chettham estate forcing the family to live in the dower house. Filby and Roper had a very loud argument after dinner with Roper, a reformed alcoholic, storming out of the house with a bottle of brandy in hand. He made it back to the dower house and was put to bed. The mystery grows when a second attendee at the same dinner is murdered and the Creeper visits the Barnabys in the dead of night, not to steal anything but to leave behind two clues. The discovery of a Chettham family secret, the second death and a bit of DNA testing not only leads to the identity of the killers but to the identity of the Creeper. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as DC Gail Stephens *Paul Shelley as CC Richard Lovell *Jane Booker as Janet Lovell *George Costigan as Jack Filby *Oliver Le Sueur as Rupert *Amanda Ryan as Martha Filby *Nathalie Cox as Tallis Filby *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Freddy Chettham *Jenny Agutter as Isobel Chettham *Barbara Jefford as Elizabeth Chettham *Julian Wadham as William Chettham *Rik Mayall as David Roper *Angela Down as Dr. Sylvia Goring *Nickolas Grace as Hugo Greening *Monica Gibb as Mrs. Painter *Ruth Shaw as PA to CC Richard Lovell (uncredited) *Lauren Wigmore as Party Guest (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) *Uncredited Actor as Harry Godbolt (appearing in flashback) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Harry-godbolt.jpg|Harry Godbolt Died from a terminal illness in prison hospital. In the Episode David-roper.jpg|David Roper Rendered unconscious by blow to the head, then dragged down to the house and put to bed. Later, had codeine pills forced into his mouth and then smothered with a pillow. Sylvia-goring.jpg|Sylvia Goring Shot in neck at close range with a shotgun and the body was arranged to make it appear to be suicide. Supporting Cast Richard-lovell.jpg|Richard Lovell Janet-lovell.jpg|Janet Lovell Jack-filby.jpg|Jack Filby Rupert.jpg|Rupert Martha-filby.jpg|Martha Filby Tallis-filby.jpg|Tallis Filby Freddy-chettham.jpg|Freddy Chettham Isobel-chettham.jpg|Isobel Chettham Elizabeth-chettham.jpg|Elizabeth Chettham William-chettham.jpg|William Chettham Hugo-greening.jpg|Hugo Greening Mrs-painter.jpg|Mrs. Painter Episode Images The-creeper-01.jpg The-creeper-02.jpg The-creeper-03.jpg The-creeper-04.jpg The-creeper-05.jpg The-creeper-06.jpg The-creeper-07.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Jane Booker - Written in Blood *Julian Wadham - Death's Shadow *Angela Down - Blue Herrings *Nickolas Grace - Judgement Day *Barbara Jefford - Judgement Day *Paul Shelley - Death by Persuasion Category:Series Twelve episodes